A Mask Over Your Heart
by writeonblueeyes517
Summary: Gabriel Agreste is hosting a masquerade at his mansion in search for a new model for his spring line, inviting many young people from across Paris to attend. Marinette knows this could be her big chance to get into fashion, and maybe into Adrien's affections. Will Marinette's dreams come true? Or will a certain black-clad boy attempt to steal the one thing she protects: her heart?
1. When Inspiration Strikes

Dear readers,

So very sorry about not updating recently, but my computer crashed. So, until I get it back, I will be writing on my phone. Don't worry! I have not forgotten about my other stories! They will be updated as soon as Jack, my computer, comes back to me. He will be in the shop and all of the upcoming chapters are on him, so I will be moving on to other stories, BUT ONLY FOR THE TIME BEING! Thanks for all the follows, favorites, reads and everything else that you lovelies do! I recently got addicted to the show Marvelous Ladybug, and to the ships between Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug. So, while we are ALL waiting for Jack to return to full funcionality, I will be doing a new story centered around these amazing characters! So enjoy it my peoples!

Always, WOBE

Contrary to popular belief, he hated crowds. Adrien Agreste absolutely despised huge amounts of people around him all at one time. He didn't mind it so much when he was modeling for his father's company, and was alone on stage, but whenever he was surrounded by people begging for his autograph, or myriads of photographers trying to snap a zillion photos of him, or even interviewers and news anchors attempting to get just a few words out of him, he couldn't stand it. He sometimes wished that he could live a simple life, a normal life like that of the majority of his classmates.

Right now was one of those moments.

"What are you talking about?" Adrien asked his father as he sat in the older man's office.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at his son. "Perhaps if you had been listening, you would have not forced me to repeat what I had just said," Gabriel said, folding his hands on top of his desk.

"I was listening father. What I cannot understand, is why we are doing this," Adrien explained.

"We are doing this, to find a new model for the spring line. I thought I had made all of this clear?"

"I understand that, but wouldn't be wise to invite a wide range of people? All different ages and backgrounds? Not just the older, more prestigious members of society?" Adrien's heart began to beat fast as the silence filled the room. He was about to retract his last statement when his father spoke.

"And what exactly do you suggest?"

Adrien looked at his father with wide eyes for a moment before he cleared his throat and continued.

"I suggest that we invite families. The young people of Paris, in an age range close to my own. And just so that there is no favoritism involved, or accusations of foul play, let us make it a masquerade ball,"

"Hmmmm. Very interesting concept. Continue," Gabriel said, folding his legs and slightly reclining in his luxurious, leather office chair.

Adrien took a deep breath and continued his idea. "I also think it would be good if in order to keep everyone in the dark, you and I participate as well, not allowing anyone to know who we are, so that they will treat us like they treat everyone else. You do want a kind-hearted person working with me, don't you?" Adrien asked his father, making sure that the ball was in his court so to speak.

Finally, after a long moment of silence,

"I see your point, and it is a rather valid one. You are beginning to show that mind of a true businessman. I will have Nathalie set up a fitting for you in order to create the perfect outfit. After all, I refuse to allow my son to dress subpar," said Gabriel, his cold eyes glowing for a second before they were back to their emotionless state.

Adrien nodded, and left his father's office, smiling as he shut the door behind him. He whistled as he made his way to his room, hands in the pockets of his trousers.

He was sitting on his bed reading when he heard a knock on his door. Knowing that it was most likely Nathalie, he called a pleasant, "Come in," out without looking up from his book.

"Adrien. You father informed me that you will need to have a fitting set up for the upcoming masquerade. Is there anything in particular that you would like to have incorporated into your ensemble?"

Most people would have been worried about what on earth they would wear to a function like this, also considering that the clothes would actually have yet to even be designed. But Adrien was not most people. He knew exactly what he would be wearing.

"Yes actually. I have a few ideas," he told Nathalie, hopping off his bed to approach her.

"Then when would you like to begin?"

"This afternoon will do fine. If you can get them here by then without being an imposition of course," Adrien hated to have people go out of their way for him, so he always tried to be flexible for others as often as he could. Being the son of Gabriel Agreste had taught him that if nothing else.

"Of course. May I ask why you wish to have them here so soon?" she asked, going through her contacts on her tablet to find the right phone numbers.

"I was inspired," he explained simply.

Nathalie looked up at the young Agreste, an eyebrow raised in surprise.

"And once inspiration strikes you must channel it before it becomes lost and no one is able to have the joy of it. You of all people should know that Nathalie," he replied, a wry smile on his face.

"Yes, of course I understand. They should be here shortly,"

"Thank you Nathalie," Adrien said as she left his room, closing the door behind her as she went. He looked out his window, the smile still on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" Plagg asked before taking a bite of his wedge of cheese.

"I'm thinking this is one of my best ideas yet!" he replied to his Kwami.

He just hoped a red clad superhero would be in attendance to see it.


	2. On Pins and Needles

"OW!" Adrien squeaked, his voice rising in pitch as the pin made contact with his skin.

True to her word, Nathalie had contacted some of Gabriel Agreste's top designers in his company, and they arrived that afternoon in a flurry of fabrics and threads. Adrien had already gone through the process of being measured, since he had grown significantly over the past three months, and was currently being tortured by going through the excruciating process of having the fabric pinned around him to ensure a perfect and comfortable fit.

Adrien had explained his idea to the design team led by Gustave, a man in his early thirties with curly black hair always in his eyes, and who was head of many better-known fashion lines from Gabriel's. He had brought his assistant Marie, as well as the trainee under his tutelage, Christien. Adrien got along quite well with all three designers, but could relate the most to Christien, considering that he was eighteen, which was only two years older than Adrien.

"Watch where you stick those things Gustave!" Adrien said, looking at the black-haired man currently working on the hem of the boy's jacket sleeve.

"Oh please forgive me!" he said, bowing slightly at the waist.

Adrien nodded. He understood that Gustave simply got excited about working on a special project for the young Agreste heir.

"There! Simply Magnifique!" exclaimed Gustave as he gazed at his creation, kissing his fingertips in a way that only a Frenchman could.

"Thank you for your patience Adrien. Now, if you will excuse me, I must finish this gorgeous piece before this grand occasion next week. Your design was one of the most incredible ideas o I have seen in a very long time! Thank you for giving me the privilege of being able to bring it to life!" Gustave exclaimed happily, his hands flying in every direction, including to his brow to wipe his curly bangs away from his eyes.

"You are most welcome! I am just glad you could get here on such short notice," Adrien replied, examining the jacket he wore, but aware to avoid the pins.

"Oh it is my pleasure! Anything for you Adrien! However, I do believe I heard that this would be a masquerade ball,"

"That's correct," replied Nathalie, approaching Adrien as he carefully removed the black jacket which was filled in every nick and cranny with pins, from his shoulders.

"Then might I ask, where is the young Agreste's mask? He cannot very well attend a masquerade ball and not be donning a mask!" asked the man, his hands going about in odd mannerisms while he talked.

"Actually," Nathalie began before Adrien interrupted her.

"Actually, I was planning on making my own mask. After all, if I am supposed to run this company some day, I might as well know the basics of sewing. I already have exactly what I want in mind, and it would be best for me to simply bring it to be rather than trying to explain it to you. I hope you don't mind," Adrien explained, trying his best to not offend the man. He really liked Gustave. He treated Adrien as if he were a real person, and wasn't afraid of pocking him, literally. He even had the scars to prove it!

"Oh that is wonderful! Simply fantastique!" Gustave exclaimed happily, sending the tape measure he had on his arm flying.

"Oh well," he dismissed the measure, allowing Marie to pick it up.

"I assure you Adrien, you will take their breath away! There will not be one young lady who can possibly resist you!" Gustave said, draping an arm around the sixteen year old's shoulders.

Adrien smiled, knowing that what he said was most likely true. However, after everyone had left and there was no trace of the design team evident in the sitting room, the smile faded from Adrien's face. He sighed as he returned to his room, shutting the door closed behind him.

"Aww! What's wrong putty cat? Depressed?" Plagg teased the teenager, laughing at the boy's pitiful looking face.

"You're not helping!" He said to the black Kwami, glaring at him. Plagg was certainly glad that at this moment "If looks could kill," wasn't a real thing. Otherwise, he would be one fried Kwami if the look from Adrien was anything to go on!

"What did Gustave say?" Plagg asked, trying to change the subject. He may have acted like it often, but the little Kwami wasn't heartless.

"That there will be no girl who can resist me next week," he replied, leaning his back against his window and sliding down it.

"And what else?" He asked, flying around Adrien's shoulders, sensing there was more.

"That my idea was one of the best he has seen in a while,"

"And?" Plagg pressed further.

"And that he was excited that I was going to make my own mask for the occasion. I told him I should finally get interested in designing if I were to someday take over father's company,"

"What? You're gonna make your own mask for this? You've never sown in your life! Oh I cant wait to see this!" Plagg laughed, his voice coming out in little squeaks as he did.

"Oh be quiet! I know I can do this," Adrien said, brushing the Kwami away with his hand.

"Then what's the problem? If I were you, I'd enjoy every minute of being adored by myriads of girls, weather they knew who I was or not! I don't understand why you'd be moping around your room after hearing such great news!" Exclaimed the Kwami, confusion evident in his bright, green eyes.

"You don't understand anything I go through anyway," Adrien muttered.

"Then explain it to me! What is your problem?" Asked Plagg, still utterly befuddled at Adrien's behavior.

"The problem is, I don't want every girl to faun all over me and adore me," he replied, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"I just want one to,"


	3. Dressed to Kill

He had done it. He had actually completed the entire mask by himself.

He lifted his completed prize before his eyes, examining the stitches, and admiring his handiwork.

He smiled. A wide, perfect, absolutely ecstatic smile. He couldn't be more proud of himself. He had worked on it for the past three days, being careful with every cut he made with the scissors, and every stitch he made with the needle.

It was his first attempt at anything that had to do with sewing, and despite poking himself one too many times in the fingers, he was still very excited.

There was suddenly a knock on his door. "Come in," Adrien said, still inspecting his masterpiece.

"Adrien. Gustave has finished your suit and has come to give you your final fitting before the ball in two days," Nathalie said, waiting for Adrien to get up from his desk and follow her.

"Thank you Nathalie," he replied, carefully laying the mask down on his desk as if it would fall apart if he didn't take necessary precautions.

Adrien followed Nathalie into the sitting room where Gustave and Marie were waiting. Marie was sitting calmly on a setae while her mentor paced back and forth in nervous anticipation. They couldn't have been more opposite in their behaviors if they had actually tried.

"Ah! There he is! My future fashion designer!" Gustave exclaimed happily, pulling Adrien into a light embrace. Adrien had been uncomfortable with the man's hugs when they had first met when Adrien was seven, but now he had gotten used to them.

"Are you ready to see your masterpiece?" He asked Adrien, the excitement pouring off the man in droves.

Adrien simply nodded.

Gustave approached a mannequin set up in the middle of the room covered with a white cloth.

"I present to you," Gustave began, gripping the cloth with his hand. "Your inspiration," And with that, he tugged off the cloth, revealing a magnificent suit.

It was a solid black pair of trousers paired with a matching black coat with tails, silver buttons down the front and on the sleeves. A black vest with matching silver buttons was layered over a light green shirt which had a slightly darker green tie wrapped around under the collar of it, peeking out from under the vest.

"What do you think?" Gustave asked, a slight hint of nervousness evident in his voice.

"It's perfect. It turned out even better than I had imagined!" Adrien said happily, walking around the mannequin and checking out the details. Gustave had even lined the jack with dark green silk, something Adrien hadn't even asked for, but instantly loved.

"You are amazing Gustave! Simply amazing!" Adrien exclaimed, smiling at the older man who whipped his black bangs out of his eyes.

"I cannot take all of the credit for this masterpiece! You designed it!" Gustave explained, gesturing to the teenager.

The sound of someone's throat being cleared interrupted everyone's thoughts and the conversation.

"Oh yes. And Marie helped. A little," Gustave said, muttering the last two words and giving a dismissive hand gesture towards his assistant.

Marie in turn, rolled her eyes at Gustave's behavior. Most got used to it, but Marie refused to deal with her former teacher's gigantic ego.

"May I try it on?" Adrien asked, afraid to even breath on the exquisite outfit.

"But of course! It is yours after all!"

Adrien emerged from the dressing room that had been built into the sitting room moments later, his ensemble only missing the jacket.

"Well? What do you think?" Adrien asked, turning once so all those present could get a full view.

"Stunning! Even though none of those girls will know who you are beneath that mask you are making, I have no doubt in my mind that will all be swooning over you in this! However, you must try on the jacket. It is not complete without it," Gustave insisted.

With some assistance from Gustave, Adrien donned the jacket. It was a perfect fit.

"Now that's a suit," Nathalie said, her mouth turning up a smidgen at the sight before her.

"It certainly is," whispered Adrien, in awe as he looked at himself in the full length mirror, turning this way and that in order to get a view of every angle.

"Thank you Gustave. It turned out perfect," Adrien said gratefully to the head designer. "And the stitching on the sleeves is superb Marie. Thank you as well,"

Marie was surprised that he had noticed, but simply nodded a thank you to his appreciative words.

"I do believe I would like to see the entire thing put together. If you will excuse me, I must go add the finishing touches to this amazing outfit," Adrien said, hugging both Gustave and Marie.

"May I see what you have done for a mask?" Gustave asked, hoping the boy would say yes.

"Of course you may. At the ball," Adrien replied with a wry smile before leaving the room.

He eagerly bounded up the stairs to his room, slamming the door behind him and grabbing the mask from where he had left it on his desk.

He placed the mask over his eyes, being sure to close them until he was certain he had it put on correctly.

As he opened his green eyes, Adrien couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. He looked like Chat Noir. Like his cocky, spirited, filled-to-the-brim-with-puns alter ego.

He felt the confidence surge and flow through his veins, something that putting on the mask caused every single time. It made him an entirely different person, a person he wished he could allow to become a permanant part of his life and not just a part of his personality that he had to keep hidden away from everyone aside from Ladybug.

He smiled as he turned to retrieve the ears he had made as well, securing them to his hair.

A cat-like grin spread across his face.

"Just try to resist this, My Lady!" He said to his reflection. Because honestly, he just looked that good.

"I will make you mine. And you wont even be aware that you are falling,"


	4. Seeing Red

Adrien stood in front of his full length mirror, making sure that every minute detail was utter perfection. Or, as he would say in his current getup, utter purr-fection.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Oh please! Must you always make those ridiculous cat puns whenever you wear that stuff?" the Kwami asked as he floated around Adrien's shoulders.

"The mask makes me feel diferent. Like I can be who I really want to. You know that better than anyone Plagg," Adrien said, adjusting his left ear slightly.

"Yeah, well don't remind me!" Plagg said exasperatedly, landing on the boy's desk.

"Well, what do you think?" Adrien asked the Kwami, turning for him to get the whole picture.

"I think," Plagg replied, pausing as if to ponder over what Adrien had asked him. "You're trying to hard," he stated finally.

Adrien allowed an exasperated sigh to escape his lips.

"What do you want me to say? 'Hey Adrien! You look fantastic! Almost like a prince ready to sweep his princess off of her feet!' Is that what you want to hear?" Plagg exclaimed, frustrated at the boy in front of him.

Adrien's green eyes softened from behind the mask. "Do you really think I look like a prince?" He asked, turning back to view his reflection in the mirror.

"Yeah you do. Now stop hanging around here already!" he said.

"Thanks Plagg," Adrien said with a smile as he closed the door behind him.

He knew that Plagg hated to stay behind, but tonight he couldn't risk the possibility of him being caught or seen. He honestly hoped that the large wheel of camembert he had left for him would be enough to make it up to him.

Adrien made his way downstairs to where guests would be arriving in mere moments, which they did. They came in droves of silk, jewels, and a thousand different scents of perfumes and colognes. He had to use all of his willpower to refrain from pinching his nose at the odd mix of aromas.

A blonde girl in a golden off the shoulder, floor-length ballgown entered the room, an air of superiority permeating her. There was only one person who that could be, and Adrien shuddered at the thought.

Chloe was obviously looking for him, and he was so thankful that his father had agreed to a masquerade.

She pushed past him rudely, ordering him to look where he was going.

"Gladly," he muttered under his breath.

He was about to allow despair to take over him, when he saw her. She entered the room, and everything else faded away from Adrien. All the people, the music, the noise. They were all no more. His entire world was enraptured with her.

She wore a knee length dress, the skirt of which had a black layer of tulle over several layers of red with a large, black ribbon around her waist and tied into a delicate bow in the back. The pair of polka dotted ballet flats which adorned her feet matched the flower that held her blue-black hair in it's high, loose bun. All in all, she was simply breathtaking.

However, it was the mask she wore that gave her away. Red with black polka dots and tied behind her head with a white ribbon. He would know that mask anywhere. It was similar to her usual mask, but slightly more fancy and delicate with swirly silver patterns along the edges of it.

He was awestruck for a moment before he shook his head in an attempt to clear it and approached her, taking a deep breath as he went.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Marinette asked Alya, speaking into her phone as she walked down the street towards the Agreste mansion.

"Yes! I'm fine! Nino came over with some movies from his collection and some cough medicine. Don't worry about me! You go and enjoy your time even though I won't be there!" Alya encouraged her best friend, a cough coming out at the end of her sentence.

"I will. But I still wish you weren't sick and could have come with me,"

"I do too girl, but I know you'll have a great time! Now go!" Alya ordered, hanging up the phone before Marinette could protest any further.

Marinette sighed before she put her cell phone away in her clutch purse. In a way, she was glad Alya hadn't come with her, or else she wouldn't have been able to wear the dress and mask that she had made without raising many questions concerning her alter ego.

She smoothed out the skirt of her black tulle and crimson silk skirt before she made her way up the stairs and through the Agreste's front door.

She stood awestruck by the structure. It. Was. HUGE! She had never been inside the Agreste mansion, but she had heard plenty of outlandish stories from fellow students. Now she was beginning to believe them.

She was gazing up at the ceiling when suddenly, a blonde girl bumped into her.

"Oh Ladybug! What are you doing here? Were you invited personally by Gabriel Agreste like I was? Oh! We have so much in common!" she squealed, entwining her arm with Marinette's and squeezing. Marinette was so caught off guard by this action, that she almost tripped over her own feet as the girl pulled her closer. She took a moment to look at the girl and sighed as she realized who it was. Chloe.

"You can help me find Adrikins! Oh this is going to be so fun!" Chloe said happily, her heals clicking against the floor as she jumped up and down.

Marinette blushed when she heard the mentioning of the Agreste heir, remembering that she was, in fact, in his house.

"Come on Ladybug! Let's go look for him together!"Chloe exclaimed, pulling Marinette by the arm she held.

She about try and make up an excuse, when suddenly one presented itself to her. She felt a tap on her shoulder and her heart skipped a beat.


	5. The Cat's Meow

Adrien saw Chloe fangirling over Ladybug from a mile away and groaned at the thought of her having to endure the brat. He ceased his advancement on the beautiful girl on red, wanting to avoid any contact with Chloe.

As he stood waiting for a plan to formulate, the people around him began to dance, and all of a sudden an idea struck Adrien.

He continued towards the two girls, hoping beyond hope that he could rescue his lady from the bind she was in.

Marinette turned the moment she felt a hand tap her shoulder. She looked up into green eyes, startled a bit before she realized who they belonged to.

"My lady," he said, bowing gracefully to her. "May I have the honor of this dance?"

Marinette couldn't hold back the blush that made its way onto her cheeks.

"Of course my good sir," She replied, placing her hand in his outstretched one.

They made their way onto the dance floor and got into the proper position, Adrien placing his one hand on her hip and the other held her hand.

Marinette put her hand on the boy's shoulder and felt a shiver go down her spine at the feeling of her hand in his.

"So what brings you here my lady?" Adrien asked as they swayed to the lovely melody played by the live orchestra.

"I'll have you know I was invited. And you? Were you invited, or did you simply come to crash the party?" Marinette teased.

"My lady! I would never! To think you would even insinuate that!" he replied, faking hurt. "For your information, I was actually invited by personal invitation of Mr. Agreste himself,"

Marinette raised her eyebrows in surprise. "I'm impressed. And think by Chat Noir himself!" She added playfully.

"I don't see you complaining," he countered pulling her closer as the song changed.

"I'm not. Your company is welcome. I was looking forward to spending time with someone special tonight, but he seems to be no where in sight," she sighed.

"Obviously he is very special to you, or else you would not be so dismal," Chat observed, aware that the girl in his arms could very well be looking for his alter ego.

The song was a lovely piece currently, and Chat couldn't help his desire to twirl his lady, so he did.

A giggle escaped her lips as she was spun back into his arms, even closer than they had been before.

Chat smirked down at her, his green eyes shining as they looked into her own sparkling blue ones.

"You are beautiful tonight my lady. More beautiful than anyone else," he said, no sign of joking in his voice or eyes.

Ladybug blushed at his compliment.

"Th-thank you Chat," she stuttered under her breath, careful to avoid his gaze.

"I mean it," he whispered in her ear.

She blushed again and for the first time actually took in what he was wearing. He had traded in his skin tight, black, leather costume, for a tailored black suit, the jacket of which cleverly had tails she noticed. His black loafers were polished, reflecting the light from the chandeliers above, and his green shirt and neck tie brought out the different shades in his eyes. She had first recognized him due to his mask and ears, but now that she looked at it, she realized that they weren't his normal getup. This set had clearly been hand-made, something that she could certainly appreciate. The little, intricate, black stitched swirled patterns along the edge of the mask would not be noticed normally, but with her being so close to him, she couldn't help but see them. She had to admit, he looked quite handsome in his suit, the fabric swishing with every movement, and the vest and shirt stretching against his chest muscles whenever he held onto her hand to spin her out away from him and soon back into his arms again.

Being Chat Noir for a year had clearly done his body justice, considering that a blush graced her cheeks and her breath caught in her throat every time she felt the muscles of his arms or chest whenever he brought her back from a spin.

Chat noticed this and sent her a stunning smile.

"I must be the cat's meow tonight if I can paint my lady's face that color," he said.

Ladybug couldn't help but giggle a little at the pun, although it was terrible.

"Ah! So, I can make my lady laugh!" He said happily as the latest song ended and they tore themselves away from each other in order to clap for the orchestra.

"But of course! I must be a lady!" She said as another song began.

"Wouldst my lady care for a glass of punch?" Chat asked with a bow, extending his hand and looking up into her blue eyes with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Certainly my dear sir!" she replied, placing her hand gently in his.

They headed over to the table of refreshments, but before they could get any punch, a golden figure swooped in, looping her arm with Marinette's for the second time that night.

"Ladybug!" Chloe whined, forcing Adrien to roll his eyes.

"I'll go get that punch," he mumbled under his breath, a touch of of exasperation clearly heard in his voice.

"You just have to help me find Adrien! He's no where to be found! And all these stupid party masks don't help!" she complained, putting a hand on her hip and sticking her bottom lip out for effect.

Marinette had to cover her mouth in an attempt to disguise her giggle as a cough, which Chloe thankfully believed.

"Here you are my lady," Chat said as he returned with a glass full of red liquid and handed it to her, bowing yet again.

"What is HE doing here? Get away from us you disgusting feline! I am in search of my one true love, and he must be going frantic without having me by his side all night!"

Chat sputtered into his punch glass ungracefully, causing both girls to look at him oddly.

"Got some bad punch," he replied, his voice hoarse from coughing.

Chloe seemed to believe him, but Ladybug simply smiled, knowing the real reason behind his coughing.

Ladybug was able to get rid of Chloe by pointing at a random person in the crowd and claiming that it was Adrien. Chloe took the bait, and Chat Noir didn't waist any time, pulling his lady back onto the dance floor.

"What are you doing Chat? We've already danced like, seven times!" Ladybug asked, confusion on her face.

"And now, we will dance an eighth!" he said cheekily.


	6. A Fate Worse Than Death

The evening passed for them with dancing, attempts to avoid Chloe, and loads of Chat Noir's terrible puns, a couple of which she couldn't help but giggle at.

She had just finished laughing at another one of his lame jokes, when he spotted the threat of the golden clad Chloe yet again.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards a hallway off the main ballroom.

"Where are we going?" she asked, concerned and nervous at the same time, trying desperately to keep herself from tripping over her own feet.

"Away from that," he replied, gesturing towards where they had just been a moment ago, and where Chloe was currently standing, looking around for something, or more likely, someone.

"Ladybug!" she called out, frantically looking for the girl in the crimson dress. "Where are you?"

Chat continued to pull Ladybug behind him at a brisk pace.

"In here," Chat directed, opening the door of what looked like a closet. The darkness caused Marinette to step back from the cavernous room.

"What? I am not going in a dark room, in someone else's house, with you!" she hissed.

"Awe! And here I thought we were just starting to like each other!" he said, feigning innocence.

Ladybug rolled her eyes at what she usually referred to as his, "childish charms".

"Not to mention we have absolutely no idea what could be in there, or even how big it is!" She protested, releasing Chat's hand and folded her arms over her chest.

Silence reigned between them for a moment before Chat spoke. "Do you trust me or not?" he asked, all signs of joviality fled from his voice, replaced with the deepest concern.

"What?" she asked disbelievingly, he aquamarine eyes widening.

"Must I repeat myself?" he questioned in a whisper, folding his own arms over his chest to mirror her expression.

Ladybug stared at him blankly.

"I take it from your vacant expression you do?" He asked, his voice getting more and more quiet as he spoke.

Chat looked back towards the party and sighed, turning hiS gaze to his lady again.

"Do you trust me or not? Because if you do, you will most certainly want to get away from that rampaging storm of gold known as Chloe, who just so happens to be coming this way," he whispered calmly, pointing towards the ballroom.

Ladybug followed his finger with her eyes, and sure enough, Chloe was beginning to make her way towards them through the crowd. Hopefully, it was dark enough in the hall that she couldn't see them properly.

"Fine!" Ladybug said, allowing herself to be dragged once again by the arm and brought into the room behind Chat.

Everything disappeared from her sight as the door closed and darkness enveloped them.

The only thing that could be heard, were the high healed footsteps of who must have been Chloe getting closer, and the heavy breathing of both teenagers.

Wanting to know that she at least had some kind of hold on something besides darkness, Marinette began groping around in the darkness to find her partner.

He found her hand before she had found his, and squeezed it as if his life depended upon it.

She blushed because of the contact, and the realization that he had been looking for her hand just as she had been looking for his.

"Ladybug? Are you back here?" She called into the darkness of the hall.

"You should know, I hate the dark! It's not good for my complexion!" She whined, a hint of fear in her voice as she spoke. "I really hope you're not just back here waiting in a dark corner to jump out and scare me!"

" _That could be arranged_ ," Ladybug thought, not wanting to say anything for fear of giving away their location.

"I also hate games! And this one is started to creep me out!" Chloe continued ranting, hoping that no one would scare her from the void around her.

Ladybug gripped Chat's hand even harder, and grasped his arm with her other hand, fear beginning to creep into her heart at the thought that they might be caught.

Her blush deepened when Chat placed his other hand over her hand that was holding his arm and his arm muscles tightened under the suit jacket sleeve because of the sudden movement.

Now she was so glad that it was dark!

Both their hearts began to beat faster, joining the few sounds in the dark room.

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, they heard a high pitched, "Hmph. Well I don't need your help anyway!", a swish of fabric, and the "Click, click, click," of Chloe's gold-colored heals as they walked away from the room, and continued to get softer until they had disappeared back into the noise of the party.

Both teens let out the breaths they had been holding in relief at not being found.

Ladybug was the first to release her grip from Chat Noir, at which he responded with, "And her I thought you had just warmed up to me!"

"Not in a dark room in someone else's house, during a party that we should both be at instead right now," she replied, folding her arms over her chest again.

"Fine," he muttered, knowing when an argument was futile.

Marinette could imagine that he was pouting at the moment. She smiled sweetly at the thought, before shaking her head when she realized what she was doing. "Remember, he's just your partner. You like Adrien," she told herself.

"Uh oh," Chat muttered after trying the door, bringing his companion out of her thoughts.

"What do you mean, 'uh oh'? What's 'uh oh'?" Marinette asked, fear rising in her voice and a frown replacing the previous smile from moments ago.

"Ha ha! Uh, funny story!" he replied nervously through the darkness. She could just imagine him rubbing the back of his neck.

"Chat…" she warned.

"It seems as if – what I'm trying to say is – we might not be leaving this room at this exact minute," he stuttered.

"Chat…" she warned again, the pitch rising in her voice, her hands on her hips.

The silence between them was unbearable, and the tension growing by the second.

"We're locked in,"


	7. A Golden Key Can Open Any Door

"Please don't kill me!" Chat pleaded, putting his hands over his head in a defensive position, even though he knew Ladybug couldn't see him.

"What!? How are we locked in?" She cried, anger being the reason why her cheeks were red now.

"I forgot that after eight o clock, all the doors get locked automatically from the outside. You can only open them from the outside," Chat explained.

"I cannot believe I am stuck in here with you of all people!" she muttered lowering herself to the floor.

Adrien knew every nook and cranny of the mansion, and so it didn't take him long to locate the light switch, even in the darkness.

"Hey! It could be worse! You could be stuck in here with Chloe!" Chat said, trying to lighten the mood.

He sat beside her on the floor where she had pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face into the many layers of her dress.

This was a disaster! Marinette was stuck in a closet with Chat Noir, and wouldn't be able to get back to the party to find Adrien or find out who the newest model was going to be!

"Hey! It's all gonna be ok!" Chat comforted her, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

She didn't have the heart to remove it at the moment.

"And how do you know that?" She asked, her voice muffled slightly by her dress.

"Look," he said, lifting her chin off her knees with his hand.

She did. And she couldn't believe what she saw.

"That's how,"

It wasn't a closet. In fact it was one of the largest rooms that Marinette had ever been in!

There were several easy chairs, chaises, and a sofa, as well as a huge entertainment center with a gigantic television against the far wall.

The room had an overall green, blue, and black theme carried out in the furniture, accessories, and decorations. The walls were a light sea foam green color on the top half and a light grey on the bottom half, under the crown molding that divided the two colors all along the walls of the room.

However, what really caught her eye was the one thing in the center of the room that seemed to be out of place. A grand piano.

"This is… Different," she stated, raising her eyebrows.

Chat nodded, not wanting to give himself away if his voice betrayed him.

"Sooooo, what do we do now?" She asked rising to her feet and brushing nonexistent dirt and dust from her skirt.

Chat mirrored her action, stretching his arms above his head.

"How about some music?" he asked.

"What are you gonna play the piano for me? How sweet!" She teased.

Chat headed towards the piano, before stopping for a moment to turn and send her a cheshire grin.

Ladybug's eyes widened.

"Beethoven, or Mozart?" He asked, removing his suit coat and placing it neatly on top of the black instrument.

"You cant be serious!" she muttered, holding her head in her hands.

"Oh but I am! These hands don't just save Paris on a daily basis you know!" he said jovially, the grin still plastered to his face as he sat at the piano.

Marinette tried not to blush as she watched him roll the sleeves of his green dress shirt up past his elbows.

"If you must, I suppose Beethoven," she replied after a moment of silence between them.

Chat shook his head. "Nope. Sorry. You took to long. So now my lady will have to listen to what I decide,"

Marinette rolled her eyes at her partner before settling into a comfortable position on one of the chaises.

Chat placed his hands on the keys of the instrument, but never played them.

"What's wrong?" Ladybug asked, truly concerned that something had happened.

"The atmosphere is all wrong," he declared, rising from his seat and turning towards a floor lamp to his left, switching it on. He did so with four other lamps in the room, until he was satisfied. He switched the main light of the room off, allowing the five lamps to give a rather romantic atmosphere, one that Ladybug wasn't sure whether she was comfortable with or not.

Chat settled back down at the piano, his fingers barely touching the keys before he began to play, a sad and lovely tune at the same time.

I was beautiful, and then the unexpected happened. He began to sing.

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting

His voice was soft, but resounding at the same time, meeting the notes of the piano with perfect unison.

Could it be that we have been this way before

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing thin down to the core

His eyes had closed the moment he began playing, his concentration determined to not be broken.

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

You're impossible to find

His hands began move faster, his fingers nimble as the coerced the sounds out of the keys to make a symphony just for her. Just for his lady.

This is not what I intended

He paused, but continued again seconds later.

I always swore to you I'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger

I may have failed

But I have loved you from the start

Oh

Marinette couldn't help the blush that painted her cheeks at hearing his words. His confession to her.

But hold your breath

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

It's impossible

His speed picked up yet again, the words coming out deep and guttural, as if they started to come from the very depths of his soul.

So breathe in so deep

Breathe me in

I'm yours to keep

And hold onto your words

'Cause talk is cheap

Another pause lasting for a mere second, his voice wavering slightly as he sang the next words.

And remember me tonight

When you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

The paused seemed to last an eternity, Marinette's breath catching in her throat, her heart threatening go beat right out of her chest, her palms sweating uncontrollably, and her face getting hotter by the second. Her breath hitched as he continued, his voice stronger than it had ever been before now.

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Her heart skipped a beat.

Over again

Her mouth became dry suddenly.

Don't make me change my mind

The tips of her ears began to grow hot.

Or I won't live to see another day

Her eyes grew wide.

I swear it's true

Her knees felt like Jell-o even though she was sitting down.

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

She nearly fainted.

You're impossible to find

And then, realization hit her. And in the form of a blonde boy sitting at a piano, pouring his heart out while wearing a black mask and cat ears.


	8. A Good Man is Hard to Find

Hello my lovelies! Here is the next chappie! I have been so happy with all the favorites, views, reviews, and follows! You guys are all awesome sauce!

also, friendly reminder that own none of the Miraculous Ladybug stuff other than Gustave, Marie, and Christien, and the song "Fall for you," in my last chapter belongs to Secondhand Serenade.

Anywho, enjoy!

Always, WOBE

Adrien felt his heart beating hard against his ribcage as he poured out the feelings he felt for his lady through song. He never would have thought that he would one day be thankful for all the grueling hours of piano practice, or the constant nagging and correction from his teachers, but he had to admit that today was that day.

As he played, he shut his eyes, allowing his fingers to feel the music as it echoed through the room. His lounge room.

As the song began to near the end, he found himself literally putting all he had into the final chorus.

He hesitantly opened his eyes, looking in the direction of where Ladybug was sitting.

She sat, blue eyes wide, pink lips parted slightly, and looking right at him with an unreadable expression on her face.

Adrien swallowed hard, wondering if he had done something wrong.

She suddenly stood, and slowly, ever so slowly, began to walk towards him, her expression still enigmatic to him.

He stood as well, looking down at her due to his growth spurt over the summer. "Ladybug, I," but that was as far as he got.

Ladybug Instantly wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face in his chest. Immediately the heat returned to her face as she felt the contours of his muscles on his back with her hands, and the tightening of his chest muscles under her face.

He returned her embrace a moment later, wrapping his arms around her slim shoulders.

"That was beautiful," she whispered into his chest, which swelled at the sound of her words.

He blushed when he really, truly paid attention to where her face was and where her lips had been when she had spoken the words.

He pulled away from her before she could protest and lifted her chin with his hand, forcing her aquamarine eyes to meet his own green ones.

"I meant every word," he stated, his voice huskier than before.

Marinette felt her heart skip in her chest at the sound of his voice like that, and the words he said. She could feel herself falling for him, even though her brain was screaming to her that this was in fact, not Adrien, the love of her life, but her impossibly flirty and pun-tossing partner, Chat Noir.

And yet she couldn't help herself.

Before her brain could even comprehend what was going on, Chat had pulled her closer, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to hers.

They fit perfectly, like two puzzle pieces being snapped together for the first time.

It started off sweet, innocent, full of the inexperience of two teenagers, before it became a little more heated.

Chat dared to make it deeper, his hands pulling her closer by the small of her back and her arms in turn wrapped around his neck, her hands tangling themselves in his golden locks.

The sensation was enough to make Chat want to fly to the moon, and Ladybug scream on top of the Eiffel tower at the top of her lungs.

The heat soon returned to its former simplicity before both teenagers broke away due to their desperate need for air.

Adrien leaned his forehead against her's, a happy sigh escaping his lips.

"What was that?" She asked teasingly as she played with his neck tie.

"My bravery finally kicking in," he answered, still slightly breathless.

Ladybug looked into his eyes with a question in her own: "what do you mean?" They said.

"I have been wanting to do that for an entire year now. I just never felt the courage or had the right opportunity. Tonight I had it,"He sighed before continuing. "There was no threat against the city, no risk of our identities being found out by the other, no people to interrupt my train of thought," he explained. "You are all I ever think about, and when this happened, I just couldn't help but feel like destiny and luck were pushing us together. As if this were meant to be,"

Ladybug was so flustered right now, she thought she must look like a tomato!

"I love you," he whispered, his warm breath tickling her ear.

Ladybug could feel her heart stopping, her knees going weak, and her skin growing hotter.

He loved her. Her! She had never felt so amazing and terrified at the same time!

"You are my world. I cant imagine what I would do if anything ever happened to you. I would never be able to live with myself," he said, pulling her into another tight embrace as he spoke.

Their tender moment was cut short however, when they heard voices coming closer towards the room.

"I'm telling you! Ladybug and that horrible cat were down here! I saw them!" whined a voice that could only ever belong to one Chloe Bourgeois.

Chat grabbed his suit jacket off the piano with one hand and Ladybug's hand with the other and they both crept forward to the door in order to hear better.

"I assure you Miss Bourgeois, no one is allowed back here during the party. You must have been mistaken," the voice of Nathalie was heard.

Adrien smiled at the sound of his father's assistant's voice.

"I'm not mistaken you glorified calendar! Or do I have to call my father?" Chloe said triumphantly.

Adrien almost bolted out of the room right then and there. If it weren't for Ladybug still holding his hand, he would have.

Make nasty remarks about his father or even himself and he would let it slide, but no one, not even Chloe Bourgeois insulted his staff! They were more like a family to him than his father was!

"That will not be necessary Miss Bourgeois, considering that this is Mr. Agreste's home and not your own. You may be able to walk all over other people in their homes, but as long as you are standing under the Agreste roof, you will not be able to lift a finger against them," replied Nathalie cooly. "This I can assure you," Nathalie hissed, allowing a portion of her defensive side come through as she leaned closer to the teenage girl.

Adrien knew that tone and could tell she had gotten right in Chloe's face for threatening her, showing her that she could not only take it, but just as easily dish it out.

If he were not with Ladybug being with him at the moment, Adrien would have pumped his fist into the air and let out a resounding, "You rock Nathalie!", but he restrained himself.

Nathalie may not have been the greatest assistant in the world or even all of France, but she was good at what she did, and treated Adrien well all of his life.

"Now if you will kindly return to the party," Nathalie said in more of an oder than a request.

Chloe was about to protest, the slight squeak of he voice indicating so, before Nathalie told her to not interrupt her again, or else she personally see to the young lady's dismissal from the party.

Chloe huffed and stomped away, her footsteps once again fading into the party.

Adrien almost breathed a sigh of relief before he heard the lock of the door starting to turn.


	9. Diamond in the Rough

Final chapter! It all falls into place... Or DOES it?

read to find out! Really enjoyed doing this fic! Kind sad that it is over, but also so pleased with how it turned out!

Enjoy!

Always, WOBE

Adrien acted quickly and turned Ladybug around, pressing both of the as close as they could go to the wall.

Ladybug was aware of just how close their bodies were to each other, and her face flushed as she realized she was looking straight at her parter's chest, its rhythmic rise and fall indication of his heavy breathing.

He put his hand on the small of her back, pleading that they would not be found, especially by Nathalie.

Both teenagers shut their eyes as they huddled together behind the door and heard the main light switch turned on.

Nathalie noticed that several of the lamps were on.

"Adrien," she sighed. "I'll have to have a word with that boy," she said before closing the door.

In a brash and rather last second move, Chat removed a silver lighter from his pocket and stuck it between the door and its frame before it had a chance to close completely.

Nathalie's heals could still be heard walking away, but until the sound had completely disappeared, they didn't dare to move again.

Their breaths of relief came out at the same time, as the opened the door, Chat removing the lighter.

He took Ladybug's hand to lead her out of the room, and then quietly shut the door behind them.

Chat slipped his suit coat back on, and Marinette found herself being slightly disappointed. She wondered why for only a moment, before she realized the reason was that now his muscles were all covered up by the black jacket.

She blushed furiously as she thought about it. She really needed to get a grip on herself, or else she would permanently look like a tomato!

They returned to the party, creeping in behind the older, taller people and began to mingle again.

Curiosity struck Ladybug when Chat Noir was chatting with a young couple that looked to be in their early twenties.

After he finished his conversation, she asked the question probing her mind.

"Chat, why did you have a lighter in your pocket?" She asked, her voice above a whisper so he could hear her over the crowd, but so the crowd members couldn't hear her.

"Simple," he replied, pointing discreetly to a portly, older man with thinning white hair, a monocle over one eye, and a pipe dangling from between his lips.

Marinette liked his laugh. It reminded her of Santa Claus.

"Because Monsieur Aguillon always carries a pipe, but never a way to light it," he explained. "Its considered good manners to provide someone with a light. I also keep cookies in the pantry to bring out to the little kiddies that come. They hate the horderves here. Trust me, I felt the same way when I was seven!" He laughed, and Marinette found herself laughing along with him.

Marinette couldn't believe how kind hearted Chat Noir was. Despite all his childish charms, numerous puns, and futile attempts to flirt with her while on duty, he was truly sweet guy.

In fact, he rather reminded her of Adrien, although she knew that he wasn't her long-time crush.

She watched him as he mingled with people of all ages and ethnicities, no favoritism in any of his actions. He even played a round of hide and seek with some younger boys and girls who were terribly bored.

Adrien knelt down to be closer to their height when they began asking him questions.

"Is she your girlfriend?" one of the girls loudly whispered to Chat, pointing to Ladybug.

"Not yet, but one day!" He replied, winking at her. This caused all the little girls to giggle, and the two boys in group to gag.

"I'm never gonna fall in love!" the blonde boy stated proudly, folding his arms and puffing out his tiny chest.

"Trust me Buddy, I was like you, before I realized you can't fight it," Chat said, fluffing the blonde's hair.

"What's it feel like?" The other boy, a brunette, asked.

"Like a brick building falling on top of you," he answered honestly.

"Didn't it hurt?" Two girls asked in unison.

Chat shook his head. "Maybe a little. Then, it's wonderful, despite all the trials and pain,"

Marinette realized as she watched her partner interact with the children, that she had fallen for him. When? She wasn't sure. How? No clue. All she did know, was she loved him.

The evening wore on, until it was time to announce the new model chosen for the spring line.

Chat Noir gripped Ladybug's hand as they awaited the announcement given by none other than Gabriel Agreste himself.

"Thank you all for your presence, and for your patience. And now, without further adu, our newest Agreste model."

He paused for effect before continuing.

"Miss Melina Aguillon," he said, the squeals of a young girl echoing throughout the ballroom.

"That's me!" She exclaimed, hugging her grandfather, the jolly man with the pipe that Chat Noir had pointed out earlier.

She bounded onto the stage, curtsying and smiling wide at the photographers as she shook hand with Gabriel Agreste.

The room erupted with applause, Ladybug happy that the girl had one. She was very pretty, and seemed perfect for a spring line. She was small, around nine years old, which Adrien was silently thankful for.

He had been hoping for his lady to receive the desired prize, but then that would have taken away some of the mystery.

He grabbed her hand again and motioned with his head for her to follow him when she looked at him curiously.

"I had a wonderful time tonight," Chat said as they stood on the back balcony of the Agreste mansion looking up at the stars.

"So did I," Ladybug replied quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and looked down at their clasped hands.

The silence reigned forY a mere moment, before it was broken by the soft voice of Ladybug.

"I love you," she whispered.

Chat Noir almost missed it, but he didn't. He had been waiting for those words for so long, that when he finally heard them he though he might be dreaming.

"Do you mean it?" he asked, turning to look at her, his green eyes wide.

Ladybug nodded. "Every word," she said.

She barely got the words out before his lips were pressed to hers again.

His mind was reeling as he kissed her deeper. She loved him. She had actually told it to him, and not in a fantasy of his!

They broke the kiss moments later, but still stayed in each others embrace.

"So why me?" she asked suddenly.

"Because, there is no buggy fur me but you," he teased, receiving a punch in the shoulder at his terribly timed pun.

He rubbed his shoulder, feigning an injury.

"But seriously, there is no one like you my lady. You are a diamond in the rough. The jewel I was lucky enough to find in a world that seemed to hold nothing but bad luck for me,"

He paused.

"You are My Lady," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"And I will always be your lady," she replied, burying her face in his chest, and sighing deeply as she felt his arms tighten around her.

"I've been meaning to ask you, how do you keep you mask on? It's been driving me crazy all night!"

"You could say it's bugging you!" he laughed as she looked up at him with an angered look in her blue eyes.

"Ok. Putty."What?" she asked, not believing what she had heard. "Putty. It works wonders! Its also great for pulling pranks on people! Stick something to a secretary's desk, stick two pots together, Even have someone's shoes held to the floor! Its great fun to watch!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes before glancing down at her watch. Surprised at how late it was, she apologized for having to leave, and he quickly walked with her to the front door, wishing her a safe trip home when she refused to allow him to walk her home. She couldn't risk him knowing even the area of the city that she lived in.

He waved goodbye until she was out of sight, and sighed a deep, content sigh.

"Good night," he whispered. "My Lady Marinette,"

Woo hoo! Now just when all of us thought it was over, (including me!) theres a sequeal! Link s/11811051/1/A-Mask-Removed-Reveals-All


End file.
